A Heavenly Pain
by hummingbird202
Summary: Two angels trip off a cloud and fall to earth. *Set in S4/5*


A Heavenly Pain

Two angels stood at the edge of heaven, overlooking earth. Their gazes were fixated on a pair of human brothers who were the center of heavenly matters at the moment. One, Aluthiel, was leaning precariously over the edge of the cloud, the other, Denenthi, was attempting to pull the first away. The harder Denenthi pulled, the farther Aluthiel leaned over the edge.

"Aluthiel," Denenthi bit out, tugging Aluthiel back with greater force, "Return to this point. That is dangerous. You could fall." Her voice had an ominous ring that made Aluthiel take a step back.

"You're no fun, you know that. Right?" Aluthiel pouted, "Dean was just about to take a shower."

"Aluthiel!" Denenthi shouted, scandalized, "You know that is forbidden!"

"_Touching_ is forbidden," Aluthiel said coyly, "Father said nothing about looking."

"You get into so much trouble already," Denenthi said with a sigh.

"Psh, I don't get into trouble, I am trouble!" The spry Angel said with a smirk.

Denenthi sighed and simply let her companion do as she willed because she well knew that Aluthiel would do so anyways. She watched as Aluthiel crept closer to the edge of the cloud. When Aluthiel tripped over the large shiny gold key, Denenthi nearly screamed. Aluthiel's foot had caught the edge of Saint Peter's key and now she pitched forth off the cloud that held them in heaven.

Denenthi jumped off the cloud and caught Aluthiel by the backside of her pearly robes. Struggling to keep them both afloat, Denenthi's wings had to work double time. Every flap and flutter strained them to painfulness. Her knuckles were white with the effort of keeping a hold of Aluthiel's robes, but the other Angel was simply to heavy and she pulled the both of them down.

The angels plummeted to earth in a fiery ball of heavenly light. Denenthi spread her wings to their full extent, which was quite impressive, to help ease the fall into a glide. Growing nearer to the hearth those humans?" Denenthi demanded.

"Get this ... they're earth's surface, Denenthi was fearful she would die or, worse yet, never return to heaven. With a sonic explosion, the two angels crashed into the surface of earth creating a crater that was ten yards wide.

When the two recovered consciousness, Denenthi surveyed the mess. Afterwards, she rounded on her companion who still sat amongst the rubble in shock.

"You **imbecile**!" Denenthi shouted at Aluthiel.

Rising up, Aluthiel glared at the other Angel, "How was I supposed to know that Peter would leave his key laying around?"

"You could have just stayed away from the edge!"

"What part of 'Dean was about to take a shower' did you not understand!?"

"I do not understand your passion for those humans." Denenthi exclaimed.

"Get this ... they're interesting," Aluthiel stated in a _duh _tone.

Just then the two Winchester's came out of their dinky hotel room. Exchanging a glance, both men pulled their guns and edged towards the crater. Soft their part, the angels were so distracted by their conversation that they didn't noticed the humans come up behind them. Sam and Dean were directly behind the two miscreant angels before they noticed the boys.

"Can we help you two Princesses?" Dean demanded sardonically.

Aluthiel and Denenthi both whirled around so quickly that the men took a step back. Aluthiel's hard face softened at once at Dean. Denenthi, however, kept her cold face. Slowly, Aluthiel smiled at the two humans. Shooting her friend a look, Denenthi cleared her throat.

"Yay. It's Aluthiel's favorite hairless apes," She spoke dryly.

"Are-are you angels?" Sam asked awedly.

"Not anymore. We _were, _then my unintelligent companion pulled us off heaven." Denenthi growled.

"I thought we established that this kerfuffle was Peter's fault," Aluthiel said.

"_You_ decided that," Denenthi stated, "I did _not_."

Aluthiel snorted and crossed her arms over her beloved her well-defined bust. She felt so utterly human now. Now she had a definite gender whereas before her preference for thre female side had rendered her feminine in the eyes of her brothers. It was pleasant. She had spent so long fantasizing about being human that the whole event seemed surreal. Although, she wished it hadn't happened in such a painful manner. Her body ached from where her her wings had been ripped off and she sorely missed her grace.

"Fine, I decided it. Your point is?" Aluthiel said hotly.

"You do not listen to me!" Denenthi cried out, "Had you done so, we would not be on earth with these.." She paused and glanced at the Winchesters, "Apes."

"Let me get this straight, you guys were angels..." Dean said slowly, "Then you fell..."

"Yes. Aluthiel tripped over Saint Peter's key," Denenthi grumbled, "One would presume the that right hand of Christ would be a bit more careful of the key to heaven."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. We're they to believe these odd angels? Or were they to shoot and then ask more questions about them. Quickly, they had a silent conversation. Sam seemed to win out of an intense glaring argument. Sighing, Dean turned to look back at the angels. He just noticed that Aluthiel was quite attractive.

"Do you want to come into the hotel room?" Sam asked kindly.

"I do not think that-" Denenthi began.

"Yeah! That would be lovely!" Aluthiel interupted.

The four beings walked into the hotel room from which Sam and Dean left. On their way inside subtly touched both the fallen angels with holy water and silver for closure. He gave a slight nod to Sam, implying that the two were clean. Sam smiled at them and gestured for them to sit on the bed.

"Okay, let's talk," Dean said placing his gun threateningly on the nightstand, "First of all, why don't you talk like you have a stick shoved up your ass?"

Aluthiel smiled. She was going to enjoy this. Very very much.


End file.
